Coin
The Coin is the main currency of Club Penguin. Fluffy the Fish is engraved on each coin, as well as a numeral one (1). Receiving/earning coins Games Coins are earned by playing single or multiplayer games. Almost every game provides you with coins after playing it. Competitions Being selected in a competition will award you with coins (mostly 1000 coins). Competitions include clothing, igloo designing and scripture competition. Special Roles/Salary Being a Secret Agent or a Tour Guide will earn you 250 coins automatically (for each role) each month. The 'check' will be sent to these penguins monthly starting from May 1, 2009. Coins are earned by playing games and taking part in special activities, such as Igloo and competitions. Players can use coins to buy colors, Puffles, Puffle supplies, Clothing, Igloo Upgrades, furniture, and player card backgrounds. Coins can also be used to send post cards. However, non members are only allowed limited use of their coins: *Buying Colours for the Avatar. *Buying Player Card Backgrounds. *Red & Blue Puffles. *Post Cards. *Food & Bathing supplies for Puffles. *Donation for the certain events, such as Coins for Change or Lighthouse Donation. "Ten" coin A "ten" coin is shaped like a normal Club Penguin coin but is worth 10 coins. It is also larger than a normal coin. It is found exclusively in the game Jet Pack Adventure. It may be a feasible hypothesis to make judgement that "Ten" coins are merely an item which can be traded for ten coins rather than a currency in itself. Coins for Change In December 2007 and 2008, there was a Coins for Change program. Here is what it was about: More than 2.5 million children donated in excess of 2 billion virtual coins they earned playing games on Club Penguin to support the environment, children's health or children in developing countries. Through their virtual donations, the kids directed how much of a $1 million cash donation went to three charitable organizations Trivia .]] *The coin allowance limit is one million coins. *When starting an account on Club Penguin, players used to get 200 coins, but when the Major Interface & Communications update was released it was changed to 500 coins and being received a Post card through Penguin Mail. *In one of the newspapers, Aunt Arctic says that the coins in Jetpack Adventure stay afloat with a coated alloy made by Gary. *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, you can use Nintendo W-Fi Connection to upload your coins that you made playing one of the mini-games, clicking on a animated object or doing missions. You can upload up to 2000 coins each time. *Also, if you buy Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, it will give you code that you can enter in the online Club Penguin. It gives you 1500 coins and allows you to enter the Command Room. *In the St. Patrick's Day Party 2009, there was a pin, which was a coin with a four leaf clover in it, or, a "lucky coin". *When you buy a Club Penguin product that has a code to "unlock items online", the code is on the back of a plastic coin. *You can use the real life Club Penguin Books to not only unlock the book but also to give you coins. The first time you use it and it gives you 1500 coins and the book. However, use it more times and it gives you 2000 coins. *It, along with Tickets, are the only currencies in Club Penguin. *There is a Coin Glitch that can give you tons and tons of coins. This is done by going to your igloo just before the message pops up asking if you wish to play a game. If done right, the message should pop up while in ones igloo. After finishing the game, one can keep pressing the "X" to exit over and over and keep receiving their coins over and over. However, it should be noted that this glitch only works with Bean Counters. In fact, attempting it with DJ3K removes you from the server and possibly banned. Also, many adults watching their kids play Club Penguin consider this glitch cheating. Category:Currency